


music tastes

by calculuswastough



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Music, yes i made paul a playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calculuswastough/pseuds/calculuswastough
Summary: “what, you thought that just because I don’t like musicals, that means I don’t like any music?”
Relationships: Paul Matthews & Emma Perkins, Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	music tastes

**Author's Note:**

> did i make paul a spotify playlist? yes. have i been listening to it constantly? yes. did i just give paul my music taste aside from musicals? definitely.

It had been a relatively normal night for Paul and Emma. Dinner at the cute little Italian place by Emma’s apartment, supermarket ice cream on the steps leading up Emma’s door. A quick peck on the lips that devolved (or evolved, as Emma would argue) into a full blown make out session. And now, they were taking Paul’s car back to his apartment for the night, since he supposedly had a more comfortable mattress.

As Paul sat in the driver’s seat and turned on the ignition, his phone connected to the bluetooth and began to play his music. His face went red as he scrambled to turn it off. He and Emma usually turned off the music and talked when she drove them places. “Uh, sorry about that.”

Emma raised her eyebrows as she buckled her seatbelt, curiosity etched on her face, “nono, turn it back on. I want to see what type of music the mysterious Paul Matthews listens to.”

As Paul turned the music back on and began to drive towards his apartment, Emma made a little humming noise under her breath, “I have to be honest, Paul, I’m surprised you actually listen to music. It kinda goes against your whole thing.”

This stirred a laugh from Paul, “what, you thought that just because I don’t like musicals, that means I don’t like any music?” After an embarrassed silence from Emma, Paul continued talking. “You know, I like music. I just prefer like, early 2000s music. It’s better than the commercialized bullshit they play on the radio nowadays.”

“Oh yeah?” Emma tilted her head, a playful glow in her eyes. “Well, what’s your favorite song?”

“ _Summer Girls_ ,” Paul replied, “by LFO? It’s just complete and utter nonsense with a good beat. Which is perfect for me, because I don’t like it when music tries too hard to tell a stor- hey!” He was cut off when Emma snatched up his phone and pulled open his music app. Soon, the beats of LFO filled the car and Emma began listening intently.

_ New Kids On The Block had a bunch of hits _

_ Chinese food makes me sick _

_ And I think it's fly when girls stop by _

_ For the summer, for the summer _

“Huh,” Emma tapped her foot to the beat, “yeah, these are weird lyrics.”

As the song progressed through to the first verse, Emma got a big grin on her face. This was never the type of music she would’ve pegged Paul to listen to, but not that she was listening to it, it made sense. Paul was a more traditional guy, and this was the type of music that was popular when they were teenagers. 

_ Macaulay Culkin was in Home Alone _

_ Fell deep in love, but now we ain't speakin' _

_ Michael J. Fox was Alex P. Keaton _

_ When I met you, I said my name is Rich _

_ You look like a girl from Abercrombie & Fitch _

“Jesus Christ, Paul,” Emma gave a tiny laugh, “is this song just a bunch of random fucking statements?”

“Yeah! That’s what’s so cool about it!” Paul grinned like a small child, the glow in his eyes giving away the childlike wonder that Emma had fallen in love with, “it’s like- it can;t even be made into a story if you try to. It’s just a good beat and funny lyrics.”

“Hey, Paul?”

“Yeah, Emma?”

“I love you.”

Paul stole a glance at her before looking back at the road, “I love you, too.”

As the next song played, the pair sat in the car in comfortable silence, the sounds of Saint Motel’s  _ Puzzle Pieces _ filling the car. Emma’s gaze was trained on Paul as one thought filled her mind. His weird reason for liking music was just another thing for her to love about him.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!  
> find me:  
> @starkidmaria on twitter!  
> @calculus.was.tough on instagram!


End file.
